Secrets
by StarryNox
Summary: It was one thing to audition for something as Christoph. It was another to tell someone—someone he might even say that he was in love with—about Christoph.


Curtis straightened his cap and checked the clock on his xTransceiver, wiping his slightly sweaty palms on the fabric of his pants. Inwardly, he almost laughed. He was more nervous than he'd ever been in his life—and that included every audition he had ever done. Even the one when he had been so nervous that his voice cracked in the middle of his song. But all of that seemed to pale in comparison now.

It was one thing to audition for something as Christoph. It was another to tell someone—someone he might even say that he was in love with— _about_ Christoph. Christoph…well, he didn't think he was really Christoph anymore. He might even say he hadn't been Christoph since the moment it became his stage name. But there was always that chance that others wouldn't see it that way.

He could only hope Ariana would take it as well as Rosa had. But Rosa was different—Rosa knew just as much as he did how trying fame could be. She was herself an actress, after all. Would Ariana be just as understanding? He could only hope so. And what if she didn't understand, or worse, grew angry at him for essentially lying to her for the entire duration of their relationship? _That_ idea made Curtis sick to his stomach. And yet, he wouldn't blame her if that ended up being how this conversation went. He couldn't. And then, even if she did understand and wasn't angry, what if it changed things? It wasn't every day you found out you were dating an idol. Would he end up a stranger to her? He really hoped not.

A tap on the shoulder jolted him out of his head, and he spun around to find Ariana standing just behind him. She smiled radiantly, and despite all the anxious thoughts cluttering his head, Curtis found himself smiling in return.

"I'm so glad we could make it!" Ariana exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek and looping an arm through his. "Goodness, we've been busy lately. I've been traveling all over the place, you know? That's one downside to being a Performer, I guess! I'm always on the road."

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that. Work's been really hectic lately." Curtis laughed nervously. "I'm just glad I could get some time off."

"Me too! Hey, do you want to try that cafe I was talking about over the phone? It sound _so_ good, but I haven't had enough time off to sit down and try it. But I hear their creme brûlée is to _die_ for!"

"That sounds great." Ariana's smile widened, and she began to gently tug him in the direction of Anistar City's most famous cafe.

"You seem a bit distracted. Everything okay?" Ariana asked once they had ordered. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "I know I've talked a lot, but if there's anything bothering you…" Curtis inhaled slowly. He guessed it was now was as good—or maybe, bad—a time as any.

"Ariana…" he paused. "I have…I have something I want—no, something I _need_ to tell you." Ariana's expression went blank for a moment, but then she straightened her position, nodding her head for him to continue. "I haven't really been honest with you about…a really big thing, actually." He swallowed. "About my job."

"Your…job? What about it?" Ariana asked, looking more confused than anything else. Curtis steeled himself.

"I'm actually an idol," he said, his voice almost sounding like it was coming from somewhere or someone else. "In Unova, mostly, but I've toured around most regions at this point." He smiled weakly. "You probably know my stage name—my real name, actually. It's Christoph." The truth was out. Now all he could do was hope for a favorable reaction. At this point, he might even take remotely favorable.

Ariana, to his consternation, began giggling. He supposed it could be worse, even if the sheer intensity of her laughter was a bit shocking.

"Well, I don't think I can top a bombshell like that," Ariana said, winking, "but I've got something I should probably tell you, too." Curtis' eyebrows shot up as she leaned across the table. "I'm actually the Kalos Queen, Aria. I was planning on telling you today, but it looks like you beat me to the punchline." This time, Curtis felt laughter rise up in his throat, too. It had never occurred to him that Ariana might be hiding a similar secret—having two identities was exhausting. "Out of all the people I could've struck up a relationship with, I can't believe it's you," she continued. "I thought you were pretty cute at that meet-up last year." Curtis felt heat rising in his cheeks.

"You caught my eye back then, too," he admitted. With a grin, he joked, "Well. That was just the scariest few minutes of my entire life." Ariana—Aria—studied him for a moment, before leaning in and planting a brief kiss on his nose.

"I'm glad you told me," Ariana said, shifting back into her seat. "I'm glad I'm not alone, you know? I used to be so afraid of what might happen if you found out. I _never_ would've imagined that we were in the same boat."

"Neither would I," Curtis replied, laughing. Exhaustion rushed through his system—a sign of just how terrified he had been. "But…I'm kind of glad that we are." He smiled softly, reaching for her hand under the table. "I…I feel so relaxed when I'm with you. And it's nice that we don't have to explain this part of ourselves anymore, I think?" Ariana nodded.

"And I'll always have your back when it gets rough," she said, winking as she intertwined her fingers with his. "People like us need that from time to time. And I know you've kept me smiling on more than one occasion!"

"You've done the same for me," Curtis replied, squeezing her hand. "I'm so glad that I've met you, Ariana."

"And _I'm_ so glad I came up and said hi way back in Lumiose," Ariana replied, laughing. "I've met a lot of great people that way, but chatting with you was one of the best decisions I've ever made."

 _An old fic written for psykitties on tumblr!_

 _\- Nox_


End file.
